El Dia De Mi Boda
by KasuAlecita
Summary: Habia llegado el dia de su boda era el momento de sacar de su vida a quien ella habia entregado su corazon no sabia porque habia jugado con ella si antes prometian amarse y jamas separarse aun pasen años ahora su unica esperanza de olvidarlo era casarse para ver si asi olvidaba todo ese pasado...


LA BODA

Este es mi segundo fanfict pero es el primero que me animo a subir espero les guste no sean crueles con sus criticas pero si ven algo díganme quisiera dedicarle esto a SirenaMisty pero al leer sus fict me animo a escribir el mío espero sus comentarios gracias también a quien me mando poder registrarme y me dio esta oportunidad sin más empiecen a leer pero jijiji

pokemon no me pertenece solo tomo prestados a sus personajes que adoro

Se darán cuenta de la canción que use es porque me gusta las frases que usa para expresarse además de ser uno de mis cantantes favoritos aquí solo le doy sin querer publicidad jijiji les tengo un reto

¿Adivinen que se llama la canción y de quién es? se los diré al fin del fic

La boda estaba pasado con tranquilidad justo estaba por empezar la frase que para ella ya no importaba aunque en algún momento de su vida pensó en contradecirla si es que no era ella la que estaba en el altar con aquel joven morocho que ya no estaba con ella ya no quería sufrir más y el hombre que estaba a su lado le había prometido hacer todo lo posible para que se olvidara del "otro" él había estado a su lado desde que él se fue intentando que lo olvide había pasado un año exactamente desde que rompió con él había decidido olvidarse de él y pensó que quien mejor que aquel que hoy estaba a su lado en el altar aquel que la había consolado todo ese tiempo que la había aguantado y le mostro su cariño, claro sus hermanas no estuvieron muy de acuerdo ni mucho menos la mujer a la que consideraba desde hace mucho una madre y que para su desgracia era madre de Ash si Ash aquel joven de cabellera negra y ojos color caramelo con aquella mirada tan sencilla que siempre había demostrado ser una persona noble y de gran corazón o al menos eso pensaba hasta aquel día que se fue sin decir nada, decidió ya no pensar en eso respiro hondo para poder escuchar aquella frase que la atormentaba

-Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a esta pareja si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el sacerdote haciendo un silencio y de pronto se escuchó…

-Yo me opongo!-fue un grito que venía desde la puerta con una voz tan tranquila como seria que provoco que muchos se asustaran

-wau- gritaron todos los invitados que reconocieron al joven que grito, el novio se dio la vuelta al escuchar a la gente sorprendida fue ahí cuando entendió el porqué de su impresión por otro lado misty se había paralizado no sabía como pero había perdido control sobre ella empezó a darse la vuelta rogando que no sea quien suponía el portador de aquella voz, al mismo tiempo que la iglesia había quedado en un silencio aterrador ya que solo se oían los pasos que iba dando aquel joven que llevaba un pikachu en su hombro, el había estado apoyado en la puerta y nadie lo había notado hasta ese momento, cuando estuvo a poco más de tres metros del altar empezó a hablar

-mi querida misty no me dirás que este te ama más que yo-dijo ash con tanta seriedad que los que lo conocían no creían que fuera el pero de pronto cambio su expresión a una pequeña sonrisa - quien te pudiese amar como yo mi sirenita ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida es como el fin de una novela nuestra historia la más bella dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla, misty-dijo mientras observaba a todos a su alrededor-se vio interrumpido cuando le hablaron….

-dígame joven el porqué de su interrupción -dijo el sacerdote al parecer era el único con capacidad para asimilar lo que pasaba

-con gusto pero por favor- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuo mirando hacia donde el padre mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia - un momento padre no permita esto es absurdo es un error ponga pausa a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo y que me escuche ese estúpido idiota y el público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor –giro la vista para poder ver a misty y suspiro-hace un año que rompimos como locos nos quisimos los dos compartir un corazón-misty se sorprendía de lo que decía pero no le salía la voz- más hice caso al intentar borrarte…. pero de pronto fue interrumpido

-olvídalo cállate loco-grito el joven que estaba al lado de misty, ash solo lo miro de reojo y pikachu salto y empezó a soltar chispas en su dirección

-shhhhh-lo silencio y continuo- no lo hare y pide por favor hoy no renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo mi ídolo romeo lucho por amor un entrenador es siempre un entrenador aunque pierda en una batalla yo no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella entiendan

-ya déjate de locuras ash tú ya tienes tu vida hecha déjame a mi hacer la mía-grito misty por fin había encontrado su voz y su gyradous interno para desaugarse ash solo regreso su vista a misty y sorprendiéndola con una sonrisa hablo

-quien te pudiese amar como yo mi sirena ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida es como el fin de una novela nuestra historia la más bella dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

-no ketchum no lo es y cállate de una vez-ya no soportaba tenerlo ahí luego de todo lo que sabía que el hizo luego de perderse le dolía y no entendía si el parecía feliz que hacia ahí arruinando su boda

-mi amor por Dios recapacita recordemos nuestras vidas cuando niños en nuestros viajes como te robe el primer beso no recuerdas esos pactos que hicimos como el de cazarnos fue un pacto de palabra yo te amo y sé que tú me amas y aunque venga el fin del mundo ni la muerte nos separara

-no tu no me amas eso es una mentira ash por eso es que te fuiste y me dejaste sola –grito misty por la rabia que le daba que ash esté tan sonriente hablando

-y que paso con esas noches y madrugadas que escale por tu ventana cuando peleábamos o simplemente no querías que nadie te vea llorando ya que se que sufrías por mis viajes y solo querías que todo fuera como antes como cuando viajábamos juntos hacia un mismo destino - las hermanas de misty y la misma delia oían sorprendidas sabían que misty quería viajar pero no podía por el gimnasio ahí entendieron mucho del dolor de la líder no solo hace un año termino con un novio sino con sus sueños – recuerdas como me escondía de tus hermanas para que no te culparan ya que ellas me hubieran botado de seguro ya que para mí lo único que importaba era ver tu sonrisa más no contaban con mi astucia nunca me agarraron tus hermanas buscaban el ruido y yo me escondía debajo de tu cama o cuantas veces hasta en el mismo techo me mandaste-aquella última frase saco varias risas

-y de que sirvió todo eso si tú me dejaste para irte a ese dichoso viaje del cual no regresaste-le grito misty, ash suspiro disminuyendo su sonrisa

-cómo quieres que olvide ese tiempo juntos en tu cuarto, en el gimnasio todos los días a la misma hora yo sé que con solo oír mi voz ya eras feliz tus días amargos remedie con una llamada, mi amor yo no te abandone mi viaje fue muy necesario y la carta que te envie al parecer no la recibiste ni en un año

-de que carta hablas ketchum –grito y haciéndose la feliz dijo- a claro de esa impresa que me decía que gracias por todo que te ayude y que te fuiste a kalos a casar con serena que ella era el amor de tu vida y todavía tuviste el descaro mandándome también la invitación de tu boda-ash solo la miro y dijo volviendo a poner su sonrisa no iba a caer ante la idea de pelear contra ella era la única oportunidad que le quedaba tenía que tranquilizarse

-misty jamas te mande una carta impresa si te mande una carta pero de esas bien cursis que te gustan a ti obviamente escrita a mano te la envié una semana después de que me fui si quieres te paso una copia que hice ese mismo día yo quería tenerla siempre de recuerdo y como sabia que si la enviaba a muchos terminarían leyéndola- dijo fijándose en su madre y las hermanas de misty- se la mande a brock y le pedí ayer que la trajera hoy y te la entregara - ash se acercó a brock y le hizo un gesto para que le pasara la carta, brock se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una perpleja misty al tener la carta en sus manos comprendió el por qué dijo cursi era como esas cartas antiguas como pergamino en un sobre sellado con un sello de cera con la forma de un pikachu

-brock eso es cierto-dijo misty mientras observaba al medico pokemon con miedo

-si misty esta carta la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo brock, misty vio a brock luego a ash y volvió su mirada a la carta la abrió y empezó a leerla a medida que ash volvió a hablar

-misty en esa carta me disculpaba por irme sin avisar ni siquiera mi madre sabía que me fui y de hecho hice ese viaje para estar juntos

-a que te refieres ash- lo interrogo brock, ya que al parecer él se volvió cómplice de su amigo sin percatarse ash solo suspiro y continuo

-pues ese día me dijeron que había sido nombrado actual miembro de la elite de alto mando y ya que Scott les dijo que quería que me volviera el ultimo cerebro de frontera ya que era el campeon y para que me informaran todo con detalles y que sería mi vida a partir de ese momento debía ir a kalos me dijeron que tendría que ver un punto fijo para mi cede y fue por eso que me apresure decidí que como me dijeron que tenía que ser en kanto lo haría en ciudad verde para estar lo más cerca posible de misty y de mi madre jamás te abandone ahí te avisaba que tardaría como un mes y medio hasta dos meses en poner todo en orden y que no podía con las ganas de estar a tu lado para siempre y asi atolondradamente te pedí matrimonio por una carta-misty seguía leyendo cada cosa que dijo ash estaba ahí algunas más explicitas como para decirlas en público y otras simplemente eran cursilerías para hacerla sonreír - apenas ash vio que acabo la carta continuo hablando, todos se habían queda paralizados nadie podía creer eso todos habían pensado lo peor de él que había jugado con misty y se fue con otra esa era una de las razones por las que nadie de kalos fue invitado ahora sentían un gran dolor por el entrenador ya que todos le dieron la espalda

-luego de una semana supuse que te llego la carta pero cada vez que llamaba no me contestabas o cualquier persona que contestara lo hacía con un insulto me sentía tan mal pensé que te molesto que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente y te haya pedido matrimonio por una carta pensé en arreglar todo y regresar así en poco más de un mes logre acabar todo lo referente a mi cargo cuando me llegaron estas fotos que me destrozaron el alma –ash saco las fotos de su saco pasándole las fotos a brock que al verlas entendió que a sus amigos los separaron a propósito ya que en las fotos misty salía muy abrazada y hasta cargada riendo en brazos de su actual prometido

-en ese momento te llame estaba furioso sabes tu muy bien que soy muy impulsivo y esa vez si me contestaste te pregunte quien era el tipo que parecía iba muy seguido a tu casa, estaba tan celoso que no me entendía fue ahí cuando me terminaste y me dijiste que pensabas empezar una nueva relación me dijiste que fuera feliz y te olvidara y cortaste después de gritarme "creo que él me entenderá mejor que tu" …eso me dejo tan shokeado que maldije mil veces lo que sentía no podía creer que tu solo hubieras jugado conmigo y que por las fotos creí que habías encontrado a alguien más y ahí fue cuando me derrumbe por eso no regrese hasta hoy que paso exactamente un año desde que rompimos y sabes falta tres días para que sea un año desde que entre a terapia intensiva por ocho meses

-queeee!-gritaron delia y brock, misty solo sintió una gran punzada en el pecho

-tal vez sea mejor que yo les explique eso-dijo una joven que iba acompañada de un par de rubios un joven por el brazo y detrás una jovencita

-serena, clemon bonie!-exclamo misty totalmente sorprendida serena le sonrio hizo una reverencia y hablo ya que vio que a ash le costaba mucho

-ash fue a nuestra casa pensábamos darle la invitación a nuestra boda con clemon pero nos desconcertó llego llorando y eso par una persona que no suele llorar era mucho a los tres días cayó en un colapso nervioso que lo llevo a emergencias antes de caer en ese estado nos explicó bien todo lo que paso por que fue a kalos y la razón de su llanto nosotros ya teníamos toda nuestra boda planeada nos casamos claro nadie de otras regiones lo supieron por el hecho de que nos molestó que teniendo tantos amigos todos le habían dado la espalda sufrió mucho esos meses entre colapsos y convulsiones hasta que por fin despertó, empezó a restablecerse y cuando ya lo dieron de alta hace dos meses se enteró de tu boda al principio pensaba alejarse pero descubrió cosas que no fueron de su agrado nos opusimos a que haga algo pero nadie puede contra el así que preparo todo no quería dejar que te cases luego de que sufrió tanto y supo todas las cosas que les hicieron a ambos –de pronto una mano la silencio ash había puesto su mano callándola dando unos pasos más para estar frente a la pareja que continuaba frente al altar y hablo

-antes de venir aquí descubrí muchas cosas misty como que paso con la carta que te envie quien me mando las fotos también quien me odiaba y te amaba no es cierto Fernando-termino diciendo ash(Fernando era su prometido jiji)

-estás loco yo no sé nada de lo que me hablas-dijo Fernando

-yo se muy bien que tu leíste la carta que le envie a misty y luego la quemaste pero te resulto buena la idea de la carta e hiciste una para que creyera que yo se la había enviado verdad, además de hacer que les saquen las fotos justo después que misty lloraba y tu la alegraras para que yo pensara que ella no me amaba que se había olvidado de mi –dio un suspiro y le grito-crees que ella se merece que la hagan sufrir dime Fernando yo estaba en tu camino y me destruiste hiciste que pensara lo peor de mi para tenerla para ti!

-dime que no es cierto Fernando-dijo misty con la voz entrecortada Fernando giro y vio a misty le dolió mucho ella lo veía con los ojos llorosos supo que estaba a punto de llorar

-déjame a mi amada sirenita- dijo ash con total calma y una sonrisa, pero de pronto cambio su tonada a un enojo muy claro-y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa y a ver si te atreves a compararte conmigo

-wau-se escuchó de parte de todos los presentes aquel tono y aquellas palabras tomaron a todos por sorpresa ya que ash en todo lo largo de su vida demostró ser una persona que a pesar de sus enojos y todo no demostraba odio a los demás

-quien te ha dado el título de una mujer ajena-señalo a misty- al cesar lo del cesar dime quien maldita sea yo conozco sus defectos sus más íntimos secretos te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar- le grito a ash a fernando y se quedo callado, misty no podía creerlo había odiado tanto a ash y a quien debía odiar era a aquel que estaba a su lado la había decepcionado ya no pudo más con el dolor cayo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar, Fernando vio aquello sabía que le había mentido pero no se di o cuenta de su error ya que el la amaba pero su amor no era correspondido hasta que se deshizo de ash ahí pensó que todo seria perfecto pero al ver el dolor que le causo a misty entonces se quedó callado, ash continuo luego de su pausa al ver que Fernando no diría nada - que pasa no dices nada tu nunca la harás feliz tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mí-se acercó más a misty y hablo-por qué lloras porque ahora sabes que digo la verdad no es cierto se dio la vuelta y grito hacia el lado contrario de misty- la única verdad que tú conoces la verdad que muchos en esta iglesia también recuerdan y vinieron a presenciar este teatro realizado por este hipócrita y tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula-se dio la vuelta se acercó a misty y se agacho tomando sus manos la paro aunque ella se negaba a verlo el con un movimiento sutil puso su mano en su mentón y lo levanto para que lo viera a los ojos y siguió hablando ya con un tono tranquilo y amoroso- levanta la cabeza mírame que te estoy hablando princesa tu solo fuiste usada por este pero me duele que hayas dudado de mi amor yo que te vi reír te vi llorar yo que tuve la suerte de vivir a tu lado las mejores horas de nuestras vidas los mejores capítulos de nuestra novela de nuestra historia espero que jamás vuelva a pasar y me dejes volver a ser el protagonista de esta que es nuestra historia-sin más que decir la beso y ella lo correspondió

-ash perdóname- dijo Misty una vez que se separaron- si no fuera por ti no se que haría..

-y ahora no me digan que me dejaran con ganas de una boda-grito brock entre risas- no desaprovechemos al padre aquí presente además ash ya te pidió matrimonio hace mucho aunque no lo supiéramos- Ash y Misty se vieron y luego se rieron de la idea de su amigo

-pero brock como quieres que haga eso si ni anillo tengo-dijo ash frustrado por no haber pensado en eso

-pues tal vez nosotras podamos ayudar en eso-dijeron delia y las hermanas de misty dejando a todos confundidos-pues resulta que hace casi dos años ya pensábamos que se casarían y compramos los anillos-dijeron entre risas mientras delia sacaba un pequeño estuche de su cartera acercándose a la pareja para entregarles los anillos

-pues por mi sería perfecto que opina padre- el padre solo le asiente con la cabeza entonces ash se arrodilla frente a Misty la mira y dice –misty waterflower quieres tu casarte conmigo el dia de hoy

-hasta la pregunta ofende ketchum-dice entre risas-claro que quiero casarme contigo

-entonces renovemos la ceremonia- dijo el padre mientras todos volvían a sus lugares y hacían como si nada hubiera pasado antes, mientras Fernando de iba a un lado del altar para ver a la pareja, luego de volver a escuchar la ceremonia obviamente ahora todos mas felices el padre respiro al decir la siguiente frase-Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a esta pareja si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre por mi bien espero que ya no-dijo el sacerdote llevando su vista a Fernando al igual que todos ash lo vio y el solo levanto los hombros y le hizo una señal para que continúe-entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

-te amo-dijeron al unísono y se dieron un beso al separarse Fernando se acercó a ambos ash se puso a la defensiva

-tranquilo ash ya entendí solo quería pedirles mis disculpas ahora se que no debí interponerme entre ustedes espero que sean felices

-lo seremos dalo por seguro-dijeron al unísono riendo al final

-a pesar del tiempo siguen sincronizados sean felices adiós-sin mas salio rápidamente de la iglesia

-bueno querida misty creo que tendrás que aguantarme y seguirme toda tu vida-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno eso de aguantarte y seguirte no será nada nuevo ya lo hice una vez y no me arrepiento y ahora si no te libraras de mi ni con todas las bicicletas del mundo – el solo la beso y la levanto poniéndola entre sus brazos a empezó a salir de la iglesia claro con todos aplaudiendo viendo como sus amigos salían tan felices sabían todos muy bien que ese amor no se destruiría jamás.

KasuAlecita: jiji nos vemos de nuevo si llegaron aqui significa que leyeron mi fanfict graciassss en serio espero les haya gustado y si adivinaron mi reto

LA BODA- AVENTURA JIJI espero nos leamos otra vez si es que es aceptado mi fic adios-busquen mi pagina en facebook "mis parejas del anime" si les gusta ahi subo imagenes videos dibujos caro cuando no muero resucito y desaparesco jiji adiossss -mokona modoki doki oki doki :)


End file.
